


Squirrel kisses

by novembermond



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto is generous with his kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrel kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [](http://gebieterin.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gebieterin**](http://gebieterin.dreamwidth.org/)!

  
It was a hot and excited live and Hiroto looked super hyped up about it. He was jumping around like a little monkey before it and during it; and it made Tora wonder if Shou had fed the squirrel sugared coffee again. When Hiroto kissed Shou’s cheek right in the middle of the stage, Tora thought nothing of it. It was normal behavior for those two. A few songs later, Saga was the aim of a cheek kiss, which was somewhat more unusual, as Saga was generally the type for sexy fan service with Shou, but it was still in normal range of stage behavior.

And then Nao got a peck on his cheek from Hiroto, which was very normal, as Nao loved some cute band mate attention. And only then Tora realized he was the only one left that hadn’t been “attacked” yet. Uh-oh. The rest of the live he spent being wary of who was approaching him, ready to flee to another stage corner anytime.

Except, the live was over and Hiroto hadn’t tried to kiss Tora on stage. What was that feeling in his chest? Disappointment?

Sure, Tora didn’t like affectionate displays in public, it was way too embarrassing. But Hiroto hadn’t even TRIED!

  
“What’s up with Tora?” Shou asked casually as he emerged from the shower and reached for his fresh clothes. Tora had been the first to hog the shower and was already fully dressed, standing in the corner and scowling at thin air.

“I don’t know.” Hiroto chirped. He still felt the warm and fuzzy tingles he always got from playing live, and was prancing around in his shorts and not much else, except for the jewelry he never took off. He hadn’t reached the shower yet, so the sweat made him all sticky, but he didn’t care. “Hey, Shou, weren’t we awesome today?”

Shou nodded and ruffled Hiroto’s hair. Finally, Hiroto got to shower (the last one to get off the stage was also always the last one to shower, but Hiroto didn’t mind much, unless Shou and Saga had showered together. That was just gross, knowing someone had to use the shower after you.) and standing under the warm spray, he wondered what might have gotten into Tora. Then he giggled, accidentally inhaled water and got a coughing fit.

  
“Oy, Tora! What’s with the growly tiger face?” Hiroto leaned closer to Tora. “Do you want a kiss?” he whispered. A waft of strawberry smell came from the freshly washed body and tickled Tora’s nose.

“No?” he lied.

“Are you jealous~?”

“You didn’t even try!” Tora blurted out and immediately cringed. Very smooth, tiger.

“Would you have bowed down for me so I could reach your cheek?”

“Of course not!” He would have run away.

“Well, but then the only part I could try to kiss is this.” Hiroto frowned, leaned forward and gave a wet and sloppy kiss to Tora’s t-shirt, right over his nipple. Tora groaned.

“See?” Hiroto complained. “You’re just so frustratingly tall!”

The wet shirt was clinging to Tora’s nipple, cool air brushing over it and making it hard. Something else was going to be frustratingly tall too, very soon.

“Oh, no!” Hiroto gave a fake look of shock as he sniffed at his strawberry scented armpit. “I have missed some sweat! I’m all gross and need another shower!” He shucked his shirt off and wiggled his hips.

Tora decided to follow the small guitarist and make sure he washed properly this time. After all, nobody was going to have to use the shower after them anymore.

The end…?


End file.
